Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Megaforce
''Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Megaforce ''is an upcoming crossover TV Series to be made by TMNTSubspace12. Plot When the evil Warstar aliens attack Earth, the supernatural guardian Gosei, assigned to protect the Earth by Zordon, and his faithful robot assistant Tensou recruit five teenagers with attitude to combat the invading forces. Equipped with powers that grant them mastery over martial arts and other forms of combat, the teenagers transform into the latest champions of good: The Power Rangers Megaforce. In the second Super Megaforce''season, when an alien armada plans to invade the Earth, Gosei gives the Megaforce Rangers new Morphers and special keys to allow them to become the Super Megaforce Rangers and also imbues them with the power to transform into any past Power Rangers List of Episodes 'Ep.1 "'''Mega Mission" Troy, the new kid in school, has a dream on the school bus of many Power Ranger teams battling an unknown enemy army. Meanwhile, the Insectoid-like race known as Warstar plans to invade Earth. Gosei, an intergalactic wizard who was an apprentice of Zordon (mentor of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) awakens from his sleep and has his robot aid Tensou summon "a group of teenagers with attitude" to fend off Warstar's threats. The five new Power Rangers are summoned to Gosei's stronghold and are given their new Power Ranger gear, and then proceed to defeat the invading Warstar forces and win their first battle. 'Ep. 2' "He Blasted Me with Science" Warstar's scientist Yuffo is sent to study humanity in order to figure out how the invasion can be completed more efficiently and to discover a way to defeat the Power Rangers. Troy is approached by Creepox in the forest, trying to goad him into a fight, but Troy refuses. Yuffo proceeds to attack the Power Rangers, but they combine their weapons and are victorious. However, the alien threat is super-sized, leading the Megaforce Rangers learn to call upon their Zords. Meanwhile, Jake tries to impress Gia, only to get nowhere. 'Ep. 3' "Going Viral" Jake brings his Snake-Axe in a guitar case to use as a weight to strengthen himself. But when Noah has trouble lifting Jake's heavy weapon, he begins to doubt his abilities until he learns that believing in yourself is all that is necessary to get any job done. Warstar sends Virox to infect humans with one sneeze, turning them into Loogies, Warstar foot soldiers, leading the Rangers to quarantine the infected. Noah's belief in his abilities enable him to unlock a new Zord combination, and is able to defeat the monster Virox. Afterwords, Noah replaces Jake's heavy axe with a lighter metal for better balance, only for Jake to be initially unable to swing the axe properly. 'Ep. 4' "Stranger Ranger" A civilian named Jordan falsely claims to be one of the Power Rangers, distracting the real Power Rangers from their attempts to focus their concentration on training for future battles, particularly the attacks of Dragonflay. The Rangers eventually defeat the Warstar monster and Jordan eventually admits to the public that he is not a Power Ranger, later telling Troy he has learned that it is better to be himself. 'Ep. 5' "United We Stand" The Warstar monster Beezara uses her powers to turn Gia and Emma against each other and the boys into her loyal drones 'Ep. 6' "Harmony and Dizchord" When Dizchord attacks the city with music that produces physical pain, the Rangers must fight back in an unorthodox way with a song of their own. 'Ep. 7' "Who's Crying Now?" Troy defends a kid from bullies that want to crush the rare insect that he has found. Afterwards, the Rangers end up in another battle against Creepox. 'Ep. 8' "Robo Knight" Robo Knight awakens to help the Rangers when the Mutants awaken and threaten to pollute the environment with their monster Hisser. 'Ep. 9' "Prince Takes Knight" Vrak and Psycho Tick capture Robo Knight in order to reprogram him to serve the 'Ep. 10' "Man and Machine" The Megaforce Rangers must teach Robo Knight the meaning of teamwork at the time when Vrak and the Toxic Mutants unleash Shadow Serpent upon the city. 'Ep. 11' "Ultra Power" The Megaforce Rangers must find a powerful ancient weapon called the Wild Sword in the Black Mountains. Vrak plans to get to the sword first where he enlist the help of Distractor. 'Ep.12' "Last Laugh" Gia, Emma, Troy, and Jake are captured by Nojoke during his capture of laughing people. Noah and Robo Knight must overcome their differences to free the captive Rangers and defeat Nojoke. Heroes *Emerl/Fusion/Chaos Emerl/Darksion *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Kirby *Meta-Knight *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *Crash *Coco *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Spike *Applebloom *Babs Seed *Sweeite Belle *Scootaloo *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadence *Spongebob *Patrick *Sandy *Jenny *Skipper *Kowalski *Private *Rico *Finn & Jake *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai *Gumball & Darwin *Sam & Max *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello & Michelanglo *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon *Sora, King Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Ralph, Felix & Vanellope *Tigerman *Kiva *Zoe *Kopa *Xion *Darkrai *Meloetta *Troy Burrows, the Megaforce Red Ranger *Jake Holling, the Megaforce Black Ranger *Noah Carver, the Megaforce Blue Ranger *Emma Goodall, the Megaforce Pink Ranger *Gia Moran, the Megaforce Yellow Ranger *Robo Knight *Gosei *Tensou Villains *Master Xehanort *Dr. Eggman *Bowser *King Sombra *Plankton *Ice King *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Vrak Trivia * Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:TV series